


Tutta colpa di una bandiera

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Just love [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Demon Sex, Demon!AU, M/M, Minor Violence, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ci sono amori su cui gravano terribili maledizioni.Partecipa al BADWRONG WEEKS 2019.Prompt: Fandom a piacere, M/M, i due hanno uno splendido legame, ma uno viene posseduto da un demone.Partecipa al GIUGNOBALENO.Prompt: 05.Flag





	1. Chapter 1

Tutta colpa di una bandiera

Naruto si lasciò sfuggire un gemito soffocato, mentre un colpo della gigantesca ala nera e ricurva lo spazzava via. Precipitò a terra, ai piedi di una finestra circolare.

Il demone ruggì, i suoi occhi rossi saettarono nell’ombra. Sputò un globo di fuoco nero che andò a colpire i vetri colorati della finestra, che esplosero vermigli tutt’intorno.

La luce della luna invase l’ambiente oscuro.

Il demone si accucciò e balzò, un rivolo di bava scivolava dalla sua bocca, aperta a causa dei profondi denti ricurvi.

Naruto gridò, mentre gli artigli della creatura gli strappavano i vestiti di dosso, strappandoglieli. Lembi di stoffa pregiata e seta di sartoria volavano tutt’intorno, sporchi di sangue.

Il demone aveva il viso nero violastro e i suoi sharingan percorrevano il corpo tremante di Uzumaki. Quest’ultimo respirava a fatica, sopraffatto dal peso del suo assalitore.

Il demone gli leccò il collo e Naruto chiuse gli occhi, rabbrividendo, mentre il segno del morso demoniaco pulsava vistosamente sul collo dell’altro.

“Sas’ke” biascicò Naruto. Il demone tentò di accarezzargli le guance, lasciandogli dei profondi segni simili a baffi di gatto e lo baciò con foga. Le loro labbra si unirono ripetutamente, mentre la lingua di Sasuke domava e imprigionava quella di Naruto. Quest’ultimo aveva gli occhi azzurri liquidi, mentre cercava d’intravedere la figura del compagno.

L’amante, in quel momento, era gobbo, il corpo rachitico e un’orribile ala sola che usciva dalla sua schiena contorta, grande quanto tutto il resto del suo fisico. Emanava un’energia oscura nero-violetta, che pulsava invadendo la stanza con un puzzo venefico. Questo odore si confondeva con quello di lavanda e vaniglia che veniva da Naruto.

Sasuke fece un ghigno storto e gli leccò il viso, facendo uno strano riso.

Alle loro spalle c’erano i resti del loro guardaroba, fatto a pezzi, i vestiti sparpagliati ovunque, alcuni, simili a lenzuoli, volteggiavano per la stanza.

Ogni stanza vedeva mobili distrutti, pareti segnate da immense artigliate e porte sfondate, i quadri pendevano storti e le loro tele erano dilaniate.

– Ogni prima luna nuova del mese si trasforma così.

Se solo non fosse stato per quella ‘bandiera’… – pensò Naruto, serrando le labbra. Rabbrividiva di freddo, sentendo la saliva umidiccia dell’altro ricoprirlo, mentre Sasuke lo leccava avidamente, facendo gorgoglii da animale in calore.

‘

“Sasuke, lasciala perdere e scappiamo!” gridò Naruto.

Cercò di correre verso Sasuke, ma delle alte fiamme gli bloccarono il passaggio. Si ritrovò a tossire, la visuale e la respirazione rese entrambe difficoltose a causa del fumo, mentre gli alberi della foresta venivano consumati dall’incendio.

“Non posso, questa è un simbolo. L’unica cosa che è rimasta del nostro regno perduto!” udì Sasuke urlare.

Naruto indietreggiò e riuscì a saltare oltre il muro di fiamme, cadde in ginocchio e vomitò, boccheggiando alla ricerca spasmodica di aria. Vedeva sfocato, ma riuscì a individuare Sasuke.

“Tu sei più importante per te, amore!” sbraitò, cercando di rimettersi indietro. Impallidì vedendo la figura di Orochimaru in piedi tra le fiamme, il viso di cera e il corpo slanciato. “Attento!” gridò, allungando una mano verso Sasuke.

Orochimaru fece scattare la testa, allungando il collo da serpente. Spalancò le fauci, allargando la mascella in modo innaturale, e morse la spalla di Sasuke.

Uchiha ululò di dolore, il suo sangue macchiò di rosso la bandiera, dai bordi bruciacchiati, che teneva ancora stretta al petto.

‘

Sasuke aveva iniziato ad annusare Naruto, lo immobilizzò completamente tenendogli i fianchi.

– Sono completamente alla sua mercé – pensò Uzumaki, sudando, guardando il corpo ignudo e teso del demone.

Quest’ultimo entrò violentemente dentro di lui, facendolo ululare, e trasse godimento in una serie di forsennate spinte. Naruto rimaneva supino a gambe aperte, schiacciato dagli assalti. La grande ala lo avvolse, bloccandogli ogni debole movimento di reazione, graffiandogli la schiena con il suo lungo spuntone.

Il demone rideva selvaggiamente, mentre Naruto si ritrovò soffocato dai suoi stessi gorgoglii, incapace di urlare ancora. Il suo corpo martoriato, con i segni di precedenti tagli, si abituò al ritmo e cominciò ad andargli incontro.

– Dovrei aborrire quest’incubo maledetto, ma so che dietro tutto questo c’è Sasuke. Non voglio che pensi che provo ribrezzo per lui -. Tentò di fingere un sorriso storto di piacere.

“V-va tutto… va tutto bene… Sas’ke…” disse con voce tremante, cercando di rassicurarlo.

Il demone gli mordicchiò il collo e gli leccò il mento, con espressione soddisfatta, e fece un lungo verso acuto, aumentando il ritmo.

– Quel musone che sa essere così dolce. A fatica si apre con me. Come quando impacciato mi raccoglie un fiore come farebbe un bambino… – si disse Naruto. Boccheggiava e tossiva, il suo corpo si protese vibrante, e venne, sporcandosi di sperma. – Lui che ha rubato al principe in persona un gioiello solo perché era della mia casata perduta. Lui che era pronto a morire per un simbolo. Lui che è sempre al mio fianco.

Semplicemente lui, l’uomo che amo -.

Lo sperma nero del demone si riversò in lui, sporcandolo e ricoprendolo, molle e denso, simile a catrame.

Il demone scivolò fuori di lui, lasciandolo esausto sul pavimento e si ritirò in un angolo della stanza, sbadigliando rumorosamente.


	2. Demone lunare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al: GIUGNOBALENO. Fandom: Naruto; Couple: NarutoUzumaki/SasukeUchiha; Note: AU; Prompt: 06. Closet Titolo: Demone lunare

Demone lunare

Naruto era seduto sul davanzale della finestra, gli occhi arrossati e dei profondi tagli sulle guance, altre ferite sulle spalle. Aveva il petto fasciato, delle bende sporche di sangue su una gamba. Dai suoi vestiti si alzava un forte profumo di lavanda e vaniglia.

“Mi dispiace” udì alle sue spalle.

Nella penombra c’era una figura col viso deforme, schiacciato, due grandi occhi rossi e la pelle di un grigio tendente al nero. Aveva dei disordinati capelli neri, un’ala scura e deforme, uncinata, grossa quanto il suo corpo che gli usciva da una gobba. Stava ripiegata su se stessa, con i denti sporgenti, e un sinistro alone nerastro intorno.

“Non devi preoccuparti. Lo sai che non è colpa tua, presto tornerai umano” rispose Naruto. I suoi liquidi occhi azzurri fissavano il cielo notturno, mentre la sua figura era illuminata dall’argentea luce della luna.

La stanza era in contrasto, per metà illuminata dall’argenteo astro, lì dove si trovava Naruto, l’altra parte era totalmente in ombra, lì da dove venivano i bassi ruggiti di dolore del suo compagno.

Al centro una zona grigia di penombra, lontana da entrambi.

“Dovresti fuggire nelle notti in cui mi trasformo” gemette l’altro. Gridò, mentre le sue mani tornavano rosee, cadde sdraiato e ruggì, mentre la sua schiena si allungava con uno schiocco, facendolo tornare ritto.

“Perché dovrei, Sasuke? Tu sei sempre tu, anche quando sei un po’ troppo ‘espansivo’” ribatté Naruto.

\- Tu faresti lo stesso se si trattasse di me – pensò.

Sasuke cadde su un fianco, scosso da tremiti e allungò le gambe, i suoi capelli tornarono morbidi e alcune ciocche gli ricaddero davanti ad un occhio. Le iridi divennero nere, mentre l’occhio scoperto mostrava delle profonde occhiaie sottostanti.

“Io non voglio farti male” si lamentò.

Naruto si alzò in piedi, avvertendo una fitta al cuore, a vederlo in preda agli spasmi sul pavimento. Raggiunse un tavolinetto vicino alla finestra e accese una candela, con il lumicino che gli rischiarava il viso, si approssimò a Sasuke, sedendosi per terra accanto a lui.

“Oh, un po’ di sesso selvaggio ogni tanto dà al rapporto un po’ di pepe” minimizzò.

Sasuke gli posò a fatica la testa sulle ginocchia, Naruto gli accarezzò la testa.

“Ho distrutto il guardaroba” gemette Sasuke, serrandogli occhi.

“Ce ne faremo uno nuovo e più grande. Magari ci inseriremo degli specchi e… dei cuscini” disse Naruto. Giocherellò con una sua ciocca, infilandogli le dita tra i capelli, accarezzandogli la schiena con l’altra mano.

\- L’importante è che tu non ti sia ferito con i pezzi di legno e metallo – pensò.

“Dei cuscini?” esalò Sasuke, con le labbra secche e screpolate, sentiva il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca, coperto ad ondate da un forte sapore di acido.

“Sì, magari potremmo farci qualcosa di divertente. Come avere dei momenti privati quando non sei un demone” propose Naruto. Fece un sorriso impacciato e un occhiolino.

Sasuke arrossì, vedendolo ammiccare sfacciatamente.

“Solo tu puoi trovare intrigante un guardaroba. Ti ricordo che lì si mettono i vestiti, che ora sono sparpagliati in giro nella stanza accanto. Magari si sono anche strappati” gemette.

“Io trovo intrigante qualsiasi cosa se ci sei tu al mio fianco” rispose Naruto. Guardò l’altro finire di ritrasformarsi e lo prese delicatamente tra le braccia, posandoselo contro.

Sasuke gli strofinò il viso sul petto, inspirando il suo odore, e serrò gli occhi.

“Pur di stare con te, sarei pronto a viverci in un armadio” mugolò.

Naruto gli posò un bacio sulla fronte e lo guardò addormentarsi, sopraffatto dalla stanchezza.


End file.
